


Just Because.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [33]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome back! Please enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Because.

While he waited for word on whether Leliana was going to pull through or not, Cullen spent the days going over his materials. He kept in close touch with Cassandra. On thursday she brought him the news that the immediate crisis seemed to be over.

“I was able to talk to her for a while today. She wants to see you as soon as possible.” Cassandra told him. So it was that around 1:00 on the afternoon of Midsummer Eve, Cullen drive to Skyhold Hospital and went in search of the ward. He encountered an angry nurse who blocked his way. Leliana could not possibly receive visitors, he said. 

“That’s odd,” Cullen said, “Leliana sent word saying that she expressly wanted to see me today.” 

“You’re not a member of the family; you have no no business here.” 

“You’re right. I’m not a member of the family. But I’m working for Sister Nightingale, and I take orders only for her.” Cullen said mulishly. This might have led to a heated exchange if Cassandra had not at that moment come out of Leliana’s room. 

“Oh, there you are. Leliana has been asking for after you.” Cassandra said as she held up the door and Cullen walked past the nurse into the room. Leliana was always beautiful. But looking at her now she seemed to have aged ten years since coming to the hospital. Leliana looked at him and wasted no time in going for the throat. 

“What have you found out?” 

Cullen sighed, “She’s alright. She’s licking her wounds at Moragans.” 

“Lavellan?” 

“Still missing.” 

They didn’t talk for long after that. As Cullen got in his car he looked in the backseat and shook the blankets. Lavellan sat up as they drove away. She moved to the front seat and looked at him, the black eye glaring at him. He kept driving. 

“Why would you hide me?” 

Cullen reached over and gripped her hand, “Just because.” 


End file.
